


paper snowflakes

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton December Challenge 2020, Fluff, Gen, Julian/Logan Friendship, Snow, Stuart Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: Winter Solstice #1: First SnowJulian's never seen a snowstorm before. Logan's happy to be there for his first.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	paper snowflakes

Logan wakes up to the sound of laughter and running footsteps in the hall outside his room.

Inhaling sharply, he twists himself around and cracks one eye open. Several boys seem to be running past his door, clomping heavily on the floor as they do. He groans. Sitting up slightly and rubbing sleep from his eyes, he reaches for his nightstand, but before he has the chance to check his phone for the time his door is opening.

“Logan! Derek!”

That bright voice is entirely too cheery for this hour of the morning, and Logan scowls a little as he drags himself up to a sitting position. He barely has a chance to meet Julian’s eyes before the other boy is running at him, leaping halfway across the room and landing on his knees at the foot of Logan’s bed.

“It’s snowing!” he shouts, and Logan wants to be angry at being woken up so abruptly, but when he catches sight of the ecstatic grin on Julian’s face the most he can manage is a tired groan.

“It’s _early_ ,” he protests, but the corner of his lip twitches into a smile.

Julian swings his legs around, sitting at the edge of the bed. “It’s not _that_ early,” he argues. “And anyway, look outside. Class is definitely canceled. It’s a snow day!”

Logan glances out the window. Sure enough, through the frosty windowpane, he can see that the entire campus is covered in a thick blanket of snow. He blinks, and turns back to Julian, who’s still grinning ear to ear.

“Come on!” he shouts, hopping down off the bed. He’s still in pajamas, a white henley tucked into dark green flannel pants that hang loosely over his sneakers. Logan chuckles a little under his breath.

“I’m not going out there,” Derek mutters from across the room. He still hasn’t moved, wrapped up in a pile of blankets with the dim light of his phone screen the only sign of him being there at all.

Julian stands in the middle of the room, looking between the two of them in disbelief.

“Seriously?” he says with an incredulous laugh. “You guys are lame.”

“We’re from New York," Derek protests. "We’ve seen snow.”

Logan looks up in surprise. “Wait,” he says to Julian, brow furrowed in confusion. “You’ve never seen snow before?”

“Only in the movies,” says Julian brightly, and before Logan can say anything else he turns on his heel and practically skips toward the door.

“Jules,” Logan calls out, and Julian pauses with his hand on the knob. He turns back, hopeful, and Logan sighs. He tosses aside the covers and slides off his bed, landing heavily on the floor. He pads over to his desk, where he’s left an oversized Dalton Fencing hoodie draped over the back of the chair. He tosses it to Julian.

“You can’t go out like that,” he mutters with a shrug. “You’ll freeze.”

Julian scoffs, his smile faltering a little in an expression Logan can’t quite place. “Thanks,” he mutters, and he gives Logan a slight nod as he ducks out the door.

Logan watches him go, contemplating. Finally, he sighs, turning in the other direction and heading for his closet.

He finds Julian just outside Stuart House, standing alone in the middle of a flurry of white. A few other boys have run off to start making a snowman or preparing for a snowball fight or something, but Julian has let them go, hanging back on his own. He stares up at the overcast sky, squinting against the brightness, an awestruck smile on his face. Logan chuckles a little in response.

“Having fun?”

Julian’s head snaps toward him, and his grin widens. Logan steps carefully down from the porch, his arms crossed over his chest. He’s much better prepared for this, his long peacoat effectively shielding him from the gusts of wind Julian is currently shivering against.

“It’s cold,” Julian shouts back, and Logan laughs.

He reaches Julian, pausing a moment to glance around at the flurries surrounding them. He’s never been a big fan of snow, especially not in Manhattan, but even he has to admit that the campus is rather picturesque.

“This is really your first snow?”

Julian laughs under his breath.

“In real life, yeah,” he mutters. He looks over at Logan with a soft smile. “I’ve been places where it’s cold before, but it was never snowing.”

Logan nods thoughtfully. “And your review?”

Julian scrunches his nose a little, surveying the ground around them. “I think I’d rather stay in bed.”

Their eyes meet, and Logan’s face breaks into a smile. He snickers, and Julian laughs along, glancing down at his feet and digging the toe of his shoe into a pile of snow.

“Come on,” Logan says with a nod back to Stuart. “You’ve gotta be freezing out here.”

“Just a minute.”

He watches with an amused grin as Julian turns his face toward the oncoming flurry, looking expectant. He sticks out his tongue, angling his head to try and catch one of the flakes. Logan chuckles. He looks like a little kid, all bundled up in his pajamas and Logan’s giant sweatshirt, and Logan’s glad he dragged himself out of bed to see this.

“Got one!” Julian says triumphantly, bouncing a little on his heels, and Logan shakes his head.

“Come on,” he mutters, taking Julian by the arm to lead him back up the walkway. “Let’s get you inside.”


End file.
